High School DxD: The Voices
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: A man that was able to hear voices that no one else could here was very smart because of those voices. But what will happen to the voices when the kid dies. A student named Ryuuya Shiba goes to Kuoh Academy and has straight A's with all 100's in each class. What happens to Ryuuya when a Devil revives Ryuuya and he becomes a Dragon instead of a Devil?
1. Chapter 1

In a school named Kuoh Academy, there's a first year student that's been there for 4 years straight. His name is Ryuuya Shiba. There is a new student in his class named Michelle Bael. Ryuuya learned everything because of the voices he hears.

Ksiler Blood said, "This is a school."

Ryuuya whispered, "Yep. My 4th year here as a 1st year student."

Xikkes Blue asked, "Are you sure? This place looks too small for a school."

Ryuuya smiled and answered, "It's a school. And you guys don't know a damn thing about school."

Squpafe Green said, "Actually, this place is a school. We just have to get used to it."

Xikkes said, "You make it sound so easy."

Squpafe said, "Because it is easy."

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Ryuuya stayed in his seat and Michelle stared at him and Hawan Sour asked, "Where is everyone going?"

Ryuuya answered, "It's lunch break."

The teacher, Tatsuya Azuma asked, "Ryuuya Shiba, may I speak with you for a second?"

Ryuuya stood up and answered, "Sure thing Mr. Azuma. I'll be right with you."

Hawan asked, "Why does the teacher want you Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya asked, "How am I supposed to know?"

He walked to Tatsuya and asked, "What's wrong sir?"

Tatsuya answered, "You've been talking to yourself more than usual Ryuuya. Is there anything wrong?"

Ryuuya answered, "No sir."

Tatsuya said, "I know that you hear voices that no one else can here. So keep it down Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "I'll do my best sir."

Michelle heard that and Tatsuya said, "1 more thing before I let you eat."

Ryuuya asked, "What is it sir?"

Tatsuya asked, "Do you know anything about that new girl? Michelle Bael?"

Ryuuya heard that and answered, "No I don't. She's a new student starting today right."

Tatsuya said, "Yep. She's had her eyes on you all day Ryuuya. You need to tell her to pay attention more."

Ryuuya asked, "Why do I have to?"

Tatsuya answered, "You know how to handle women more than anyone here in this school."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "You're a total a-hole."

Tatsuya laughed and said, "Go ahead Ryuuya, eat to your hearts content."

Ryuuya said, "OK."

Ryuuya walked into the classroom and walked back to his seat and Issei Hyoudou appeared and said, "Ryuuya, someone needs you."

Ryuuya said, "Dammit. Just when I was about to start eating. What's wrong Issei?"

Issei answered, "The same 2 as last time."

Ryuuya ran to them and Michelle followed them and Ryuuya entered the classroom and saw them and said, "Ladies, will you ever stop fighting?"

Mari Chiaki answered, "Nope. Not until Yuuto Kiba falls for 1 of us."

Ryuuya asked, "Do you think that Yuuto would want this from the 2 of you?"

They heard that and answered, "No."

Ryuuya said, "If I have to come back to the 2 of you, I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you. You know that I will."

Haruna Aoi said, "I apologize."

Ryuuya said, "Now I get to eat. I'm starving."

Mari said, "Thank you."

Ryuuya said, "No problem. How about this, if you 2 love him so much, why don't you ask him out to see what he says?"

They heard that and asked, "What if he declines?"

Ryuuya answered, "If he declines, then continue looking for a man to fall in love with. It's up to you 2 to do that."

They hugged him and said, "Thank you Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "No problem."

Issei said, "That was a close call."

Ryuuya said, "If it happens again, let them fight it out. I'm done helping them out."

Issei said, "Yessir."

Ryuuya walked back to his classroom and then the bell rang and Ryuuya heard the bell and said, "I didn't get to eat."

Hupalan Dark said, "Oh well, that's what you get for helping those 2 girls out."

Ryuuya said, "Shut up. It's my job to help them out. As a man, I must protect a girls pride."

All of the women heard that and said, "Huh. You have to."

Ryuuya answered, "No I don't. I just choose to protect the girls pride."

Tatsuya walked into the classroom and said, "Good job Ryuuya. You dealt with that incident without delay. The problem has been resolved."

Ryuuya said, "Yippee. I didn't get to eat because of them."

Tatsuya said, "That's why you did a good job Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "Shut up."

Tatsuya smiled and taught the class again and Ryuuya saw the test and his eyes widened and Tatsuya saw them and Ryuuya asked, "What the hell kind of test is this?"

Everyone laughed and Tatsuya answered, "This is math. How'd you get to high school not knowing how to add, subtract, multiply and divide?"

Ryuuya answered, "I don't know."

Ryuuya stared at each question and the voices gave him the answers and Michelle finished the test first and walked to the desk and handed Tatsuya the test and Tatsuya asked, "Are you sure that you're done with the test Michelle?"

Michelle answered, "Yes I am."

Ryuuya stared at the last number which was 50. The question was, what is 8 times 8 divided by 2+72-84 equal.

Aitrald Red said, "The answer is 20."

Ryuuya wrote down 20 and put his name on the test and stood up and walked to Tatsuya and handed it to him and Tatsuya said, "Stay here Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "Yessir."

Michelle stared at him and said to herself, "He's dumb as hell. He can't even do the test on his own."

Tatsuya looked at him and then the test and asked, "What do you think you got on the test?"

Ryuuya answered, "A 20."

Tatsuya laughed and said, "Stop exaggerating Ryuuya. Answer it truthfully."

Ryuuya answered, "20."

Tatsuya said, "That is you answering truthfully. I forgot, I had you for 4 years in a row. But your actual result is 1 of the best grades in the class so far."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "Huh. Are you sure about that?"

Tatsuya answered, "Yes I am. You got a 100 Ryuuya."

Everyone heard that and yelled, "What?"

Michelle smiled and said, "Congrats Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "Yippee, I passed a test for once."

Tatsuya said, "This is the first day of school and you got everything right. Maybe I should give you some really hard tests."

Ryuuya said, "Hell no. I'm good with these tests sir."

Tatsuya said, "I agree."

Ryuuya sat back down and fell asleep.

The bell rang for the end of the day and Ryuuya said, "It's time to go home."

Zupser Crimson said, "Yes it is. But don't you have a date with some girl before that."

Ryuuya said, "You didn't have to remind me about that."

Ryuuya walked outside of the school and waited for Amane Aozora.

Amane appeared 3 minutes after waiting and said, "I'm here Ryuuya. How was your 1st day of the 1st year of school?"

Ryuuya answered, "I actually passed my test with a 100."

Amane said, "You did. That's amazing."

Ryuuya asked, "Where would you like to go?"

Amane answered, "Any place that a girl would love to go."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "I don't know anything about that."

Amane laughed and said, "Of course you don't."

Ryuuya said, "But I'll try to make you happy."

Amane said, "That's Ryuuya for ya."

Ryuuya said, "If you say so."

They went to places all over Japan for the entire day and Amane said, "Thank you for taking me out on a date Ryuuya. I liked it a lot."

Ryuuya said, "No problem."

Amane said, "This is where we part ways."

Ryuuya said, "OK."

They kissed and then turned around and waved at each other and then Amane disappeared and Ryuuya walked home.

Kzakack Broken said, "Someone is running toward you at your left side."

Ryuuya looked and saw him with a knife and jumped back and then Kzakack said, "A knife behind you."

Ryuuya ducked and the man hit his body and Ryuuya lifted his body up and flipped the man over him and Ryuuya stared at them and Kzakack asked, "Do you know them Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya answered, "No I don't."

They stood up and asked, "Are you Ryuuya Shiba?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes I am."

The man said, "It seems that this is your end then."

Ryuuya laughed and the Fallen Angel wings appeared on there backs and Ryuuya saw them and said, "Fallen Angels I see."

They said, "Yep. Are you willing to die with a fight?"

Ryuuya put his fists up and the Fallen Angels said, "OK. Let's kill him."

They flew toward him and Ryuuya stared at him and Xikkes said, "Duck and jump."

Ryuuya did exactly that and grabbed there arms and swung them around and they threw there knives down and the knives hit his arms and Ryuuya dropped them and the Fallen Angels were throwing up and Ryuuya smiled and then the Fallen Angels stood up and grabbed there knives and took them out with full force and Ryuuya fell and the voices said, "Don't worry Ryuuya, you'll be revived as a dragon."

Ryuuya heard that and smiled and the Fallen Angels disappeared and Michelle appeared above him and said, "Would you like to serve me?"

Ryuuya kept his eyes closed and the voices appeared all around his body and Michelle saw that and Xikkes said, "Ryuuya isn't able to speak right now."

Ksiler said, "He's badly injured."

Zhican Green said, "He's unable to speak."

Hawan said, "He would love to serve under you."

Michelle asked, "How many pawn pieces will I need to revive him?"

Aitrald answered, "8."

Michelle put all 8 pawns on his chest, he absorbed them and Ryuuya opened his eyes and the voices went back into his body and Kzixen Yellow said, "Welcome back Ryuuya."

Ryuuya heard that and opened his eyes and saw Michelle and said, "It seems that we're going to get to know each other longer."

Amane appeared and said, "Huh. Michelle, you're here."

Ryuuya said, "And Amane appears."

Amane heard that and said, "Ryuuya's here too. Why is that?"

Michelle answered, "Long story."

Ryuuya said, "I'm alive."

Amane said, "He died. And she revived him. That's awesome. She saved me as well."

Ryuuya heard that and stood up and said, "I'm in hell."

Michelle laughed and said, "You really are funny Ryuuya."

Ksixer Dark said, "You have been revived as a Dragon. Not a Devil. But she is a Devil."

Ryuuya said, "Very confusing."

Michelle said, "Huh."

Ryuuya said, "Oh, I wasn't talking to you Michelle. I was talking to the voices that I hear."

Amane asked, "What are they?"

Zyavazz Flame said, "You can tell them Dragons."

Ryuuya answered, "Dragons."

Michelle said, "You talk to Dragons. That's amazing."

Amane said, "No wonder why I love you."

Ryuuya said, "Well, I did have a good time."

Amane said, "So did I."

They went to Ryuuya's house and slept for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they they woke up, Michelle and Amane were sleeping next to him.

Ryuuya saw that and said, "Now I didn't expect them to actually sleep next to me."

Ryuuya took the covers off and saw that they were naked and screamed.

Ryuuya jumped out of bed and Michelle asked, "Is it morning already?"

Amane answered, "It looks that way."

Ryuuya asked, "Could someone please tell me why you both are naked in my bed?"

Michelle answered, "We don't want to answer that."

Amane said, "You already know why I did it."

Xikkes said, "They love you Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said to himself, "I can't allow that. Help me out man."

Auxsax Black said, "The only problem is is that we can't help you sir. If they love you, we can't change there minds."

Ryuuya said to himself, "Not cool man."

Amane said, "We love you Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "I know that already."

Michelle said, "Those voices told you."

Ryuuya said, "Yes they did. Now, what day is today?"

Amane answered, "Yesterday was Wednesday. That means today is Thursday."

Michelle said, "That also means that we have school today."

Ryuuya took a shower and Michelle looked at Amane and asked, "Should we join him?"

Amane answered, "Yeah."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "They want to enter the shower with me in it."

Vecrie Angry said, "That's good for you. Not for us."

Ryuuya smiled and said, "I guess not."

They walked into the bathroom and walked into the bathtub and said, "This feel so good."

Ryuuya said, "It might. If I was alone."

Amane said, "Don't say that Ryuuya. I love you."

Ryuuya said, "I know that Amane. But this wasn't supposed to happen just yet. Plus, it's good to have company once and awhile."

Michelle asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Amane answered, "His parents died in a car crash. His sister only visits him on Saturday's. Plus, he does jobs that the strong can't even do."

Michelle asked, "What would those jobs be?"

Ryuuya answered, "Moving cars with my hands. It's pretty fun."

Michelle asked, "Did you have work yesterday?"

Ryuuya answered, "Nope. I didn't get any phone calls. So it's all good."

Auxsax said, "You're talking like a normal man now. What the hell? I thought that you didn't like this."

Ryuuya said to himself, "I hate this. But I have to make them happy."

Vecrie said, "You're too easy on women Ryuuya. You need to start hating them."

Ryuuya said to himself, "If they are an enemy, I'll attack them. If they aren't, I won't do a damn thing.

" The voices heard that and said, "Yessir."

Ryuuya smiled and asked, "Why were you watching me all day in class yesterday Michelle?"

Michelle answered, "I can explain that."

Ryuuya said, "Please do."

Michelle said, "I heard stories of a man that lost his mind and voices replaced it. That was you right."

Ryuuya said, "Yes it was. My learning ability was taken away from me. And I failed all 4 years in a row."

Amane said, "Amazing. It's time to leave."

They exited the bathtub and dried themselves up and got dressed and then left to Kuoh Academy.

As soon as they got to Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory appeared behind them and asked, "How have you been Michelle?"

Michelle answered, "Good. How about you Rias?"

Rias answered, "Great. Who are these 2?"

Michelle answered, "My queen, Amane Aozora and my pawn worth 8 of them Ryuuya Shiba."

Rias heard that and stared at him and asked, "Where'd you come from?"

Michelle answered, "Ryuuya's house."

Ryuuya said, "Don't say it so casually."

Amane said, "He loves us."

Ryuuya said, "They love me."

Rias said, "Interesting, you 3 really are something."

She put her head next to Michelle's and whispered, "Did you 2 sleep next to him naked?"

Michelle answered, "Yes we did."

Ryuuya said, "I can definitely hear you."

Issei ran in and said, "Ryuuya, it's happening again."

Ryuuya asked, "With whom?"

Issei pointed and Ryuuya smiled and said, "OK. Let's go Issei."

Rias said, "You 2 know each other."

Ryuuya said, "Yep. He's a friend of mine even though he's a pervert."

Ryuuya walked toward the fight and Issei saw that and Ryuuya walked right into it and the 2 males punched him in the face and said, "Move out of the way."

Ryuuya asked, "Why are we fighting?"

They answered, "We're fighting over Amane Aozora."

Ryuuya said, "She's already got a boyfriend guys."

They said, "No she doesn't. She told us herself."

Ryuuya heard that and asked, "How many of you have a crush on Amane Aozora?"

A lot of males raised there hands and a couple females as well.

Ryuuya saw the females and asked, "Why are you ladies raising your hands?"

They answered, "We're lesbians."

Ryuuya said, "That makes sense."

Junpei Nagase asked, "What's the point of this Ryuuya Shiba?"

Ryuuya answered, "The point of asking that question was for me to know how many people love my girl."

They yelled, "What?"

Amane asked, "What are you saying in front of everyone? It was supposed to stay a secret."

Ryuuya smiled and Issei asked, "What are you planning Ryuuya?"

Bunji Miyamoto asked, "Why are you lying to us? She doesn't like you at all. She told us that herself."

Ryuuya heard that and his smile went away and said, "Huh. She did eh."

Bunji said, "Yep."

Ryuuya said, "Then I won't tell you what happened this morning."

Ryuuya walked away and they heard that and said, "Wait Ryuuya. What did she do this morning?"

Amane said, "Please don't tell them. This is too embarrassing."

Rias asked, "How is he going to play this?"

Ryuuya answered, "She came over, made me breakfast like she always does. Kissed me before we left to school, like she always does. That's all there is to it."

Michelle heard that and said, "Nicely done. A complete lie."

Amane said, "He's a life savor."

Ryuuya asked, "Does that answer the question of this fight."

Junpei answered, "Yes it does."

Bunji said, "But now, we're going to beat you to a pulp."

Everyone heard that and Ryuuya said, "You know that I can't allow that right."

They said, "We don't care. Fight or die."

Ryuuya stared at them and then a voice appeared in his head, not a dragon, but a human voice.

Ryner Lute said, "Kill them Ryuuya. They want to fight you. Kill them with all of your new power from being revived by a Devil."

Ryuuya heard that and asked himself, "Who was that?"

Junpei ran toward him and everyone watched and Ryner said, "Kill them now Ryuuya. You'll never live another day if you don't."

Ryuuya heard that and covered his ears and closed his eyes and then Michelle saw that and asked, "What's going on?"

Ryner yelled, "Ryuuya, don't block me out man. You must do what's right."

Ryuuya opened his eyes and Junpei was right in front of him and jumped for the tackle and Ryuuya elbowed him on the top of his head and he fell hard to the ground and Ryuuya smiled and Amane saw that and ran toward Ryuuya and Ryner said, "Kill them. Even the girl running toward you now."

Ryuuya heard that and turned around and ran toward her and Michelle saw that and Rias asked, "What is this? He has a killing aura around him."

Michelle answered, "He must be possessed."

Issei appeared in front of him and Bunji swung and Ryuuya grabbed his fist and squeezed it so hard that all of the bones in his hand broke and Bunji screamed and yelled, "My hand."

Ryuuya started laughing and Ryner said, "That's it Ryuuya. Continue. Kill them. Kill them all."

Ryuuya heard that and Issei said, "Stop this Ryuuya. This is not what you do."

Ryuuya said, "You're right Issei. This is what should have been done years ago. Kill everyone."

Amane heard that and hugged him and his eyes started changing rapidly and then Ryner asked, "What's going on here? This can't be happening. Not again."

Ryuuya woke up and said, "Oh boy. I went overboard. Third time this happened."

Amane said, "And the third time I had to stop you."

Ryuuya stared at the injured and put his hand out and snapped his fingers and their wounds were healed.

Akeno Himejima appeared and asked, "What was all of the screaming?"

Rias answered, "Nothing happened Akeno. Everything is just fine."

Ryuuya asked, "Are we done arguing guys?"

They answered, "Yessir."

Ryuuya said, "It's Ryuuya to you all. I hate the word sir."

Michelle saw her hugging him still and Amane asked, "Will you kiss me to end this problem Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya answered, "If that's what it takes, then yeah. Why not."

They kissed each other and Rias saw that and said, "Damn, I didn't know that they would actually kiss to solve a problem."

Michelle smiled and said, "Only if that was me, I would be happy and embarrassed at the same time."

Rias said, "You would."

Michelle answered, "Yep. You know, I just realized that Ryuuya has 2 sides to him. An evil side and a good side. When it comes to fighting, he turns evil. When he's helping people he's good. But when he's doing nothing, he's just adorable."

Ryuuya smiled and asked, "How did it feel to kiss me in front of everyone?"

Amane slapped him and answered, "Good and embarrassing."

Akeno said, "I didn't expect that."

Rias said, "I sort of did."

Ryuuya said, "That's good to know."

Michelle walked toward him and asked, "Who possessed you Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya smiled and answered, "I can't tell you that."

Michelle asked, "Why not?"

Ryuuya answered, "Because, I don't know who it is."

The bell rang and everyone walked into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the school day was over, Ryuuya walked out of the school and saw a girl out there staring in his direction. The girl's name was Elizabeth Smith from the US. She wore a military suit. Had long crimson hair. Has a big bust. She's 5'8" in height. She is a Major in the army.

Elizabeth walked toward him and asked, "Are you Ryuuya Shiba?"

Ryuuya heard that and answered, "Yes I am."

Elizabeth asked, "Do you mind walking with me for a second?"

Ryuuya answered, "No problem ma'am."

Elizabeth said, "My name is Elizabeth Smith. I'm a Major in the US Army."

Ryuuya asked, "What brings an American to Japan?"

Elizabeth answered, "According to the military database, I'm about to tell you some top-secret stuff."

Ryuuya asked, "Why are you telling me this then?"

Elizabeth answered, "The President of the United States wanted me to tell you this. So listen closely."

Ryuuya said, "I am."

Elizabeth said, "4 years ago, some people were killed by an unknown weapon. Let me take out the photos."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "Please do."

Elizabeth took the photos out and showed him how the person died and Ryuuya saw the weapons and said, "Interesting. But what does this have to do with me."

Elizabeth answered, "Whoever did this, is your enemy now Ryuuya."

Ryuuya asked, "What are you talking about? I don't have any enemies."

Elizabeth said, "Now you do Ryuuya. Starting on Saturday, you'll be coming to the US to find the killers."

Ryuuya said, "No can do. I only get to see my sister on Saturday. I can't go."

Elizabeth said, "If you decline, the President will be forced to come and take you to the US. So I'll be living with you till the day they die."

Ryuuya grinned and said, "Let me call her up for a sec. And you'll talk to her."

Elizabeth said, "I can't do that sir."

Ryuuya called Mayumi Shiba and Mayumi asked, "Who is it?"

Ryuuya answered, "It's me. Ryuuya Shiba. Your little brother."

Mayumi said, "Oh yes. I can't wait for this Saturday."

Ryuuya said, "That's why I called. Some girl here wants to talk to you."

Mayumi said, "You got a girlfriend and never told me."

Ryuuya handed Elizabeth the phone and said, "This is Major Elizabeth Smith."

Mayumi heard that and said, "She's an American. How may I help you?"

Elizabeth answered, "The US Army will be taking Ryuuya to the US to kill some people that have been killing people with unknown weapons."

Mayumi said, "I can't allow that. My little brother isn't a murderer."

Elizabeth took out his record and said, "In the past 7 years, Ryuuya killed 87 people for not liking him. That's not the true reason. But no one knows the true reason except for him. Was arrested 2 years ago for stealing a car. A year ago, he raped a girl for not loving him. A few weeks ago, he shot his best friend in the head. Your brother has been in jail for a total of 5 years. And was only caught for killing the 87 people 7 years ago."

Mayumi heard that and said, "That's not my brother. He would never do such a thing."

Elizabeth said, "I'm holding his record right here. So, I'm telling the truth. If you want to see it, come outside of Kuoh Academy and we'll meet at the main entrance. With Ryuuya of course."

Mayumi heard that and said, "OK."

Mayumi hung up and walked outside.

As soon as she exited the school, she saw them and Ryuuya said, "Hello sis."

Mayumi said, "Hello Ryuuya."

Elizabeth took the record and handed it to her and said, "This is his record."

Mayumi read it and said, "You spray painted on the capitol's building walls, killed people, stole a car, raped a girl and you kicked a police officer. What the hell have I been teaching you in the past 7 years of our lives together."

Ryuuya answered, "Good question. According to them, we just told you some top-secret stuff. So you can't tell anyone."

Elizabeth heard that and said, "You bastard. You only wanted me to tell her that."

Ryuuya said, "No I didn't. I only wanted you to explain why she won't be seeing me on Saturday."

Elizabeth said, "So it was my fault."

Ryuuya said, "Yep."

Elizabeth said, "I'm not good at this."

Mayumi said, "We can tell. How many weekends will he be there?"

Elizabeth answered, "Every Saturday till the killers die."

Mayumi said, "That is not cool at all bro. Well, I guess that it can't be helped. Ryuuya is the best tracker in the world."

Ryuuya said, "All I need is my sword and then I'm ready."

Michelle walked outside and saw Mayumi, Ryuuya and Elizabeth speaking with each other and Elizabeth asked, "So are you willing to allow us to have him for Saturday's only?"

Mayumi answered, "Nope. If you want him on Saturday, then we have no agreement. If it's some other day, then I'll be happy to give you his aid."

Elizabeth said, "That's the thing. There's nothing to trace on Sunday through Friday. They only attack on Saturday, and then clean up there mess. They don't leave a trace. Except for this, there last victim had this in his mouth."

Ryuuya opened it and said, "Ryuuya Shiba, I can't believe that the military is coming for you for help. I can't wait to find out what you're capable of. You damn monster. But there is 1 more thing that I should warn you about Ryuuya. I'm not alone on this. I have 4 other guys helping me out, you'll never find us man. Even if you use your head, you won't find us. P.S. welcome to our world now bitch."

Ryuuya handed it to her and said, "OK. I think that I'm in love."

Elizabeth heard that and said, "You can't be. They just threatened you."

Ryuuya said, "Exactly. That's what pisses me off the most. People that threaten me. I can't wait."

Mayumi said, "I guess that he can go to the US then."

Ryuuya said, "OK. You have my total cooperation on this."

Elizabeth said, "Thank you."

Ryuuya said, "No problem."

Elizabeth said, "See you around Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "Yep."

She left and Mayumi asked, "What do you plan on doing?"

Ryuuya answered, "I'll do what I do best. Sword fighting. Plus, this person knew my true strength. But not anymore."

Mayumi smiled and Ryuuya hugged her and said, "I love you sis."

Mayumi said, "I love you too Ryuuya. What school do you go to?"

Ryuuya answered, "Kuoh Academy. What school do you teach at?"

Mayumi answered, "Kuoh Academy. I'm a 3rd year teacher in for class 3-C."

Ryuuya said, "Nice. We go to school together."

Mayumi said, "Yep. Are you hungry Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yeah, I'm starving."

Mayumi asked, "How much can you eat?"

Ryuuya answered, "More than you."

Mayumi asked, "Is that a challenge."

Ryuuya answered, "Hell yeah. I'll beat the shit out of you with food."

Shoxas Indigo asked, "Do you think you can handle all of the food?"

Ryuuya answered to himself, "Yes I can."

Remiel said, "Sir, I think that you shouldn't eat so much."

Ryuuya asked himself, "Why is that?"

Remiel answered, "You don't have a big enough stomach."

Ryuuya smiled and asked himself, "What makes you think that?"

Remiel answered, "Look at yourself. You never beat her."

Ryuuya heard that and Mayumi asked, "How have you been Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya answered, "Good. The voices in my head are talking a lot now. But it'll slow down soon."

Mayumi said, "The voices in your head. They'll never leave you right."

Ryuuya said, "Yep. I'm stuck with them. Just because I don't have a mind. They replaced it remember."

Mayumi asked, "How'd they get into your head though?"

Ryuuya answered, "That I don't know. But it's amazing. I passed the first test."

Mayumi smiled and said, "I'm proud of you. With what?"

Ryuuya answered, "A 100."

Mayumi said, "With the voices help."

Ryuuya said, "Yep."

They walked to a restaurant that was famous in Japan and Michelle followed them and stayed outside hiding.

Mihael said, "Someone's been following us sir."

Ryuuya said to himself, "I know."

Mayumi stared at the window and saw a girl standing there and asked, "Who is that girl?"

Ryuuya answered, "Michelle Bael. Same class as me. 1-A. Don't worry about her."

Mayumi said, "OK."

2 minutes later, they ordered food and started a battle and Ryuuya asked, "How much money do you have right now?"

Mayumi answered, "999 million yen."

Ryuuya said, "Good enough."

They continued eating for 3 hours and then Mayumi asked, "Are you giving up Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya answered, "Nope. I bet that you are."

Mayumi saw that he was almost finished with his plate and Mayumi looked at her plate and collapsed and said, "I'm done."

Ryuuya took her plate and finished her food as well and said, "It took us 3 hours to complete the challenge. Give me the money, I'll pay for you."

Mayumi heard that and handed him 584,284,583 yen and said, "There you go. That's how much it costs for it all."

Ryuuya yelled, "Waiter or waitress. We're ready to leave."

A waitress appeared and asked, "Are you sure sir?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes we are. And here's the money to prove it."

The waitress saw the money and took it and said, "All of this for the food."

Ryuuya said, "Yes ma'am. I won the challenge."

The waitress said, "She challenged you to an eating contest."

Ryuuya said, "Yep. She's gotten better than before. And so did I."

The waitress asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Ryuuya answered, "This is my first time beating her in a eating contest. We versed each other 800 times before this and I lost every time."

The waitress asked, "Would you like change sir?"

Ryuuya answered, "Nope."

Ryuuya stood up and Mayumi did as well and said, "I don't feel so good."

Ryuuya laughed and said, "Let's go sis."

Mayumi said, "I can't move. I ate too much."

Ryuuya laughed and carried her home and Mayumi said, "Bring me to the bathroom please."

Ryuuya ran there and said, "Don't throw up on me."

Mayumi said, "I'll try not to."

Ryuuya got into the bathroom and put her down and said, "Do what you need. I'm leaving."

Mayumi said, "OK. See you in the morning tomorrow."

Ryuuya said, "Yep."

Huxytam Yellow asked, "What are we going to do about Michelle, Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya answered, "We're going to see how far she can go before I kill myself."

They laughed and Ryuuya walked home and Michelle said, "Hold up Ryuuya. How can you walk all of this?"

Ryuuya answered, "I walk all the time. I'm lonely remember."

Michelle said, "No you're not. You have me, Amane and your sister once a week."

Ryuuya said, "Not enough. If you can't walk anymore, I must leave you here to die. I'm sorry."

Michelle yelled, "Wait a minute. I didn't want to follow you, but you really are a suspicious man. Plus, my father wants me to keep an eye on you."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "OK. Come over here then. I'll carry you to your house."

Michelle heard that and asked, "Why my house?"

Ryuuya answered, "I don't have time to explain it Michelle."

Michelle said, "But why my house?"

Ryuuya answered, "You don't like your house. Where is it anyway?"

Michelle answered, "Your house is my house. I'm from the Underworld remember."

Ryuuya said, "I totally forgot because you never told me jack shit."

Michelle heard that and said, "I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself again."

Ryuuya said, "There's no need Michelle Bael. You are 1 of many Devils from the Underworld. Rias Gremory is another 1."

Michelle said, "You're right."

Qurhax Red said, "But you're a Dragon sir."

Izrail said, "And an Angel."

Smoxaru said, "And a Demon. You have a combination of all 4 of us."

Ryuuya heard that and said to himself, "That's just sad."

Michelle said, "I'm here."

Ryuuya lifted her up and carried her to his house and said, "Open the door please."

Michelle took the door handle and twisted it open and as soon as the door opened, Amane appeared and asked, "Who in the world are you?"

Michelle saw the soldier and Ryuuya said, "Oh this is chaos."

Amane said, "Her name is Chaos."

Ryuuya yelled, "No. Sit down for a second. Holy shit."

Amane heard that and said, "OK."

They walked to the living room and Ryuuya dropped Michelle and said, "This is Major Elizabeth Smith. A friend of mine from the US."

Elizabeth heard that and said, "We're not friends. We're allies only."

Ryuuya said, "Exactly what I said."

Amane asked, "Why is she here?"

Ryuuya answered, "There's no need to know that."

Michelle said, "Yes there is Ryuuya."

Ryuuya stared at Elizabeth and shook his head and Elizabeth said, "I'll be taking him away from Japan every Saturday till he completes his goal."

Michelle said, "He has a goal in the US."

Elizabeth said, "Yep. He wants to travel the world."

Ryuuya heard that and nodded and Elizabeth said, "It might take him a while. According to my commanding officer, I have to live with him till he completes his goal."

Michelle said, "I can't allow that."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "I can."

Amane said, "She's not sleeping around you for sure."

Ryuuya said, "OK. Do whatever you need to do Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took a gun out and Michelle saw that and said, "She can do whatever she wants."

Amane said, "I agree."

Ryuuya said, "That's much better. Put the gun away now."

Elizabeth said, "Yessir."

Michelle asked, "Why does she get to call you sir?"

Elizabeth asked, "Can I tell them?"

Amane asked, "Tell us what?"

Ryuuya answered, "Go ahead."

Elizabeth said, "Ryuuya is a General in the US Army. And is my commanding officer."

Michelle said, "There's a lot that we don't know about you."

Ryuuya said, "You're right. But it's fun to have you all guess."

Ryuuya asked, "When is the next attack Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth answered, "Saturday. We'll leave on Friday after school sir. The entire platoon will be hunting for them. As I said before, the president thinks that you're there next target when you get down there. So we need to beware."

Ryuuya heard that and General Kyle Jackson took the radio and said, "Major Elizabeth Smith, it's General Kyle Jackson."

Elizabeth said, "Hold up. What's wrong General?"

Kyle answered, "They striked again. And left another note."

Ryuuya took the radio and said, "Read the note Kyle."

Kyle asked, "Are you 2 alone?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes we are. Speak."

Elizabeth said, "Don't lie to him sir."

Kyle said, "Dear General Ryuuya Shiba, Stay in Japan. We're leaving the US to you and your pretty little girlfriend. Major Elizabeth Smith. Your entire platoon lost against us man. You better be ready for a war. Because we're about to bring you down. I can't wait for Saturday. I hope that you don't die on me before then. Because I want to be the 1 that revives you from the dead. I hope you know what I'm talking about Ryuuya. I think that we ladies are in love with you. By the way, if you want to live, fight like a man for once. Don't run away from a fight like you always do. The army isn't meant for you. I guess that you rather die for the US than Japan. Is that why you didn't join the Japanese Army? Kyle will have his head blown off in 2 more hours. I hope that you don't get pissed off about this. P.S. A Devil will kill you. Not a Fallen Angel. From, Asiasahm Cerberus." What are you going to do Ryuuya? And who is this Kyle person?"

Ryuuya heard that and answered, "You are that Kyle person. And you only have an hour left."

Kyle asked, "How do you know that?"

Ryuuya answered, "I can tell."

Elizabeth said, "What do we do sir? I can't go back to the US now. We have to fight together."

Ryuuya said, "Get some rest everyone. We're going to have a busy weekend."

Michelle asked, "What do you mean that we're going to have a busy weekend?"

Ryuuya said, "OK. Don't join us. Oh yeah, Elizabeth, you'll be going to school starting today. No more military tactics."

Elizabeth said, "OK. I'll be your maid then."

Ryuuya said, "I didn't say that. But she really is good at being a good hostess though."

Elizabeth said, "Yessir."

Ryuuya said, "Get some rest Elizabeth. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Ryuuya and Elizabeth walked to there room and went to sleep.

Amane said, "A war is about to begin because of him."

Michelle asked, "How many women has he gotten along with?"

Amane answered, "So far 3."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ryuuya woke up and felt someone's body on top of his body and he looked and saw Elizabeth and asked, "When did she get there?"

Elizabeth heard that and asked, "Is it morning already?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes it is."

Elizabeth got off of him and walked to the dresser and took the uniform and put it on and Ryuuya did the same thing and Elizabeth saw the tattoo that was on his back and asked, "When did you get that tattoo?"

Ryuuya answered, "10 years ago. Before I met you."

Elizabeth asked, "Why is it a skull with a headshot wound in it."

Ryuuya answered, "That's because I like guns and shooting people in the head between the eyes."

Ryuuya got dressed completely and did his daily routine and Amane and Michelle woke up and saw them and Mayumi knocked on the door and Ryuuya said, "See you later ladies. We're leaving early."

Michelle said, "Wait."

Amane said, "All we have to do is get dressed."

Ryuuya said, "OK. We'll wait outside."

They said, "OK."

Elizabeth started pulling Ryuuya and they walked outside and Mayumi said, "I remember her Ryuuya. She's your friend from the US Army."

Ryuuya said, "Yep."

Major Thomas Moore took the radio that Kyle was using and said, "General Kyle Jackson is dead."

Elizabeth said, "Thank you for telling us."

Thomas asked, "What are we going to do without a General here?"

Ryuuya answered, "You find that out yourself soldier. Get yourself a new General."

Thomas asked, "Why don't you lead us sir? Your entire platoon has been slaughtered with ease."

Mayumi said, "I won't allow him to go back to the US."

Thomas said, "That's your sister isn't it General."

Ryuuya said, "Yep."

They walked out and said, "I'm sorry soldier. We have to go to school now. So talk to you later."

Thomas heard that and said, "Hold up Ryuuya. This is a crisis. The president needs to see you immediately."

Ryuuya said, "Tell him that must wait a little longer soldier."

Thomas said, "You bastard."

Elizabeth said, "Don't call him that. He's my boyfriend."

Thomas laughed and said, "You and him. That'll never happen."

Elizabeth heard that and grabbed Ryuuya and kissed him and Thomas heard that noises of the kiss and said, "She was telling the truth. You bastard."

Ryuuya turned the radio off and said, "Let's get to school already."

They said, "Sure thing Ryuuya."

Mayumi said, "3 women in love with you Ryuuya. How do you do it?"

Ryuuya answered, "I don't know. And you still haven't gotten laid yet."

Mayumi heard that and said, "You asshole."

Amane asked, "Wait, why is Mrs. Shiba here?"

Ryuuya answered, "She's my older sister."

Amane heard that and said, "Huh. She can't be your older sister. She's a lot smarter than you."

Mayumi said, "And. Our dad was dumb as hell. But Ryuuya was smart before his mind disappeared from his body."

Jikusur said, "Well, we tell you the answers now."

Ryuuya said to himself, "I know that idiot. But I don't need them to know that."

Razael said, "That actually makes sense sir. Only Mayumi knows that we helped you out."

Huxyda Blood said, "It seems that we shouldn't tell them a thing. Mayumi is family. So that doesn't count."

Ryuuya said to himself, "I agree with you there man."

Huxyda said, "Thank you sir."

Mayumi said, "He passed the first test with a 100."

Amane said, "Yes, I heard about that. He told me all about it."

Michelle said, "I knew that he passed because I'm in the same class as him."

Mayumi heard that and said, "That's good to know."

They made it to the school and Hiroto Klein ran toward Ryuuya and asked, "Are you Ryuuya Shiba?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes I am. What do you need?"

Hiroto pointed over there and said, "We found 3 dead bodies this morning."

Ryuuya heard that and ran toward the bodies and saw something white sticking out of 1 of there mouths and Elizabeth saw them and said, "They were in my platoon."

Ryuuya opened the note and it said, "Dear Ryuuya Shiba, Tomorrow is the day that we go all-out. You better be prepared. I know that you hate me now, but you'll never kill us. You don't have the balls to. You were never a soldier like your American girlfriend. In 5 seconds, this message will blow up."

Ryuuya opened his eyes and it blew up in his face and Mayumi saw that and said, "Ryuuya."

Elizabeth said, "They are watching us Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "I can tell."

Hiroto asked, "What do we do with there bodies?"

Ryuuya said, "Call the police. There's nothing else to do."

Hiroto did and the police came immediately and the police officers saw Ryuuya and asked, "What's the situation sir?"

Ryuuya answered, "A group of people killed these 3 men. But don't worry about them. They'll kill you with ease. Let me handle them."

They said, "Yessir."

Ryuuya said, "Take the bodies away. They're scaring the children here."

They said, "The ambulance is on its way."

Michelle asked, "How popular are you Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya answered, "I'm a celebrity. I'm known by a lot of people. I get over 790 million yen a year. I'm rich right now. You know, I planned on renovating my house to make it bigger. It's gonna cost a lot, but it's worth it."

The police officers said, "Good idea sir. But I think that you should build it in an area with no buildings."

Ryuuya said, "I know. I prepared that already. You'll see later."

The ambulances appeared and they took them away and the officers said, "Thank you very much Ryuuya. We'll see you when the building is complete."

Ryuuya said, "OK."

Mayumi said, "Well, you handled that situation good."

Ryuuya said, "Of course I did."

Rias appeared and said, "The Gremory Team will be in your aide Ryuuya."

Ryuuya heard that and asked, "Why would they do that Rias?"

Rias answered, "We can't allow the students here to be scared."

Ryuuya said, "We're on the same page then."

Michelle said, "The Bael Team will join you as well Ryuuya."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "I already planned on bringing you guys."

Sona Sitri said, "The Sitri Team is going as well."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "We're up against Devils guys. The team that we're up against is Asiasahm Cerberus and his peerage. Maybe more."

Sona said, "He's a she's a strong woman. But fighting her peerage as well is overkill. They'll kill us easily."

Ryuuya said, "But if we train hard, we might stand a chance."

Issei asked, "How strong are we talking?"

Ryuuya answered, "Destroyed an entire military platoon just to get to me. Those 3 men were in that platoon."

Elizabeth said, "Our platoon sir."

Ryuuya turned the radio on and Thomas was screaming and Ryuuya turned it off and said, "Another man dead."

Elizabeth said, "That was Major Thomas Moore."

Ryuuya grinned and said, "OK, I need to calm down."

A bird appeared and said, "Ryuuya Shiba. You have a message from Joel Cerberus."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "I'll take it."

The bird dropped it and Ryuuya caught it and opened it and the message said, "Dear Ryuuya Shiba, This is Joel Cerberus, Asiasahm's big brother. I don't want you to kill her or her peerage. She's been acting this way for months. She's been possessed by an Evil God. If you can defeat them, you can save them. And I'm joining the fight Ryuuya. Saturday is the day. I'll be there at your place."

Ryuuya put the message in his pocket and said, "OK. Thanks to Joel, I think I figured out how to save them."

Sona asked, "What are you talking about? We're not going to kill them."

Ryuuya said, "Not at all. Joel said that they've been like this for months. He knows that they were possessed by an Evil God. He wants us to save them. And we will save them. Joel and his peerage will be coming here as well. We'll all meet at my house tomorrow morning."

Rias asked, "What time?"

Ryuuya answered, "9. Is that good enough for everyone?"

Michelle asked, "Do you want me to bring my brother? Sairaorg Bael?"

Ryuuya answered, "Nope. He'll kill her."

Michelle said, "You have a point."

Ryuuya stared at Sona and asked, "Will your people be ready for tomorrow Sona?"

Sona answered, "Yessir."

Akeno asked, "How are we going to do the formation?"

Ryuuya answered, "That will be told tomorrow as soon as everyone gets to my place. I have a room in my house that'll fit everyone."

Michelle said, "His house is huge. And he plans on building a new 1 that's even bigger and better."

They heard that and said, "It's like a base."

Ryuuya laughed and said, "No, wait, they're right. It's a base, house and mansion at the same time. It's going to take a while to make, but I can handle it."

Sona said, "OK. You're talking about 3 years of building."

Ryuuya smiled and Mayumi walked toward Ryuuya and said, "Here you go little brother. The tablet that you wanted 2 weeks ago. It just came in yesterday."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "Thank you. What would you like right now Sona?"

Sona answered, "Ramen."

Ryuuya turned it on and hacked into it without paying and typed ramen in and then clicked it and then put his left hand out and the ramen appeared and handed it to her and said, "It works perfectly."

Mayumi said, "I'm glad."

Rias said, "So the plan will be set tomorrow."

Ryuuya said, "I have it set in my head right now."

Mayumi said, "You need to say it now Ryuuya. You'll forget it tomorrow."

Ryuuya said, "No I won't. I didn't forget about the attack did I. My friends are being hunted. That's something that I won't forget. This battle plan I regret already. Because I'm trying to stay away from my military leadership abilities."

Sona asked, "How good are they?"

Elizabeth answered, "He's the best in the army. He's a General."

Akeno said, "Even though his mind is gone, he's smart."

Elizabeth went on her tippy toes and whispered, "Should we talk about the tattoo?"

Ryuuya answered, "No. I don't want to talk about that."

Mayumi asked, "What don't you want to talk about little brother?"

Elizabeth answered, "His tattoo."

The bell rang and Ryuuya said, "You know what, I'll tell you all about the tattoo tonight at my place. And we'll talk about the battle plan as well."


	5. Chapter 5

After school ended, Ryuuya, Elizabeth, Amane and Michelle walked to Ryuuya's place and Ryuuya said, "It's time to train as soon as we get in."

Michelle said, "OK."

Hafeck Dream said, "The door is slightly opened sir."

Ryuuya walked to the front door and saw that it was open and opened it and walked in and Michelle asked, "Why was the door open?"

Ryuuya yelled, "Is anyone here?"

Asiasahm walked out from the living room and asked, "Is Ryuuya Shiba here?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes. Who are you?"

Asiasahm answered, "I'm Asiasahm Cerberus. The person that needs your help. Joel told you that I was possessed by an Evil God. I need you to free me from his control."

Elizabeth said, "So you have 2 sides."

Asiasahm said, "I don't want to kill anyone anymore. Save me Ryuuya. My brother told me that you were the only 1 that could help me."

Ancalagon the Black said, "Partner, you can do it. Just activate your arm."

Ryuuya stared at his arm and then put it out and said, "Activate."

The claw appeared and Ryuuya smiled and Asiasahm stood there and Ryuuya swung at her and hit her head and she flew into the wall and Hades appeared and said, "Oh shit. I'm out of her body. I can finally kill you tomorrow Ryuuya."

Ryuuya stared at Hades and said, "I can't allow that."

Hades stared at his arm and said, "That's not a Sacred Gear."

Michelle said, "No it's not."

Amane said, "That thing is a lot more dangerous than a Sacred Gear."

Ryuuya walked toward Asiasahm and lifted her up and asked, "Are you ok?"

Hades laughed and said, "You killed her in 1 punch. You can't even kill a God."

Elizabeth said, "So you did die by a Fallen Angel."

Ryuuya said, "Yes I did."

Asiasahm opened her eyes and said, "So I didn't get to you on time. Oh dammit man. That just breaks my heart."

Hades heard that and walked toward her and Ryuuya smiled and his eyes changed and Ryner said, "Kill Hades. He's your enemy."

Ryuuya let go of Asiasahm and Rias's peerage, Joel's peerage and Sona's peerage appeared outside and Ryuuya swung at Hades making him fly outside and Ryuuya said, "Kill Hades at all costs."

Michelle heard that and ran outside and Hades saw the power that he had and Rias saw Hades flying out and Asiasahm snapped her fingers and said, "Help them out."

Ryuuya appeared outside and Joel said, "Thank you for listening to me Ryuuya."

Ryuuya smiled and flew toward Hades and Hades swung his hammer at him and Ryuuya blocked it with his claw and Hades said, "That claw is protecting you. Die Ryuuya. This was supposed to happen tomorrow."

Issei entered his Sacred Gear and started attacking him and everyone else took there weapons out and started there attack and Joel smiled and Ryner said, "Ryuuya, tear him apart. You can do it."

Hades was pissed off and swung his hammer and they flew back and Ryuuya didn't see the hammer and it hit him and Hades laughed and said, "You'll never defeat me guys. Even if I possessed that bitches body, it wouldn't be worth it."

Ryuuya heard that and started screaming and Elizabeth said, "Oh no."

Hades saw that and Joel said, "Everyone, this is going to be bad."

Ryuuya's shirt burned away and Kaori Aoi said, "Impossible. No one can do that."

Ryuuya's hair turned gold, his left eye turned red, dragon wings appeared and his right eye turned blue and had dragon ears and Hades saw that and said, "This isn't possible. No Devil can do this. Having a combination of Dragons, Angels, Demons, Devils and Humans. It can't be possible."

Ryuuya roared and Ryner said, "Raise hell Ryuuya. Kill your opponent now."

Ancalagon said, "You can do it sir. You own the power of destruction. Use it to kill him."

Ichiko Nosaka said, "He went berserk."

Chinami Momoi said, "Ichiko's right sir. We can't reach that level of power."

Joel said, "Michelle, you revived a monster. And my sister wanted to revive him. You people are crazy."

Asiasahm said, "Ryuuya is not a monster. He's a lovable man. When you build your new building, can my peerage live in it?"

Ryuuya turned his head and looked for the voice and Hades said, "You can't find her eh."

Issei said, "Turn your head to the left Ryuuya. The girl that said that is over there."

Ryuuya heard that and turned his head to the left and Issei said, "Speak Asiasahm."

Asiasahm said, "Over here Ryuuya."

Ryuuya walked there and Hades smiled and said, "He's distracted. They're going to get him killed."

Ryuuya appeared in front of Asiasahm and said, "I'll think about it."

Hades swung the hammer and it hit his head and Ryuuya stood there like nothing happened and Ancalagon said, "You can't hurt him when he's in this form."

Hades heard that and Ddraig said, "Ancalagon the Black. The biggest dragon in the world. It's bigger than a damn mountain. The Power of Destruction is in him."

Hades took the hammer and slammed it down on his head and Ryuuya said, "Hades, you know, I defeated you in the very beginning."

Hades grinned and continued swinging and then Ryuuya turned around and a huge sword appeared in his hands and Yuuto saw that sword and the Angel, Michael appeared and said, "That sword is called The Power of Destruction. You're talking about the strongest weapon in history of the Underworld and Heaven combined. It's 10 feet long and 2 feet wide. And it's blade is very sharp."

Hades said, "Damn you Michael. Who's side are you on?"

Michael answered, "The winning side."

Michelle asked, "Who would that be?"

Michael answered, "Ryuuya Shiba. It seems that he's the son of the Demon Lord. The Unstoppable Drangel is what they call him."

Sona asked, "What is that supposed to mean Drangel?"

Michael answered, "The 'Dr' is for Dragon, the 'ang' is for Angel and the 'el' is for Devil. But the Demon is complete phrase 'The Unstoppable Drangel'."

Hades grinned and swung his hammer and Ryuuya blocked it and the hammer shattered into pieces and Hades saw that and Ryuuya brought his sword down and Genshirou Saji used his weapons to grab Hades legs so he couldn't move and the sword flew down and a very devastating wind appeared destroyed the street and cut Hades in half and Ryuuya calmed down and everything disappeared and Ryuuya closed his eyes and then Issei said, "It's finally over."

Asiasahm hugged Ryuuya and said, "Thank you very much Ryuuya."

He didn't say anything and everyone stared at him and said, "He's asleep."

Michelle walked to him and said, "Help me out."

Amane and Elizabeth helped Michelle carry him inside of his house and Michael smiled and said, "Well, I saw a human killing a God. That's very entertaining. See you all later."

Asiasahm walked into the house and her people followed her and closed the door to the house and Rias saw that and said, "Huh."

Joel said, "I think that my sister is planning to have his children. She loved him ever since the Demon Lord told us a story about him. All of the Young Devils were there to hear the story. He even told us his name and his real name."

Aitrald said, "Wake up sir."

Ryuuya heard that and asked, "Where am I?"

Michelle answered, "Your room. Do you remember anything about the battle?"

Ryuuya answered, "The battle against Hades. Yeah, I killed him and then everything went blank."

Amane asked, "Is that so?"

Ancalagon said, "It's true Amane. Him using that form could kill him. But he's survived every time so far."

Issei asked, "Did you guys see the picture on his back?"

Sona answered, "Yes I did. There was a skull with a headshot wound between the eyes."

Rias asked, "Why would he want a tattoo like that?"

Koneko Toujou answered, "He loves to watch people suffer and die."

Joel heard that and Ryuuya was bleeding from his head and said, "I'll be outside for a bit."

Michelle said, "You can't yet Ryuuya. Your wounds haven't healed yet."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "I'll live."

Ryuuya walked to the door and opened it and they stared at him and Joel asked, "Where's my sister?"

Ryuuya smiled and walked slowly toward him and Joel saw that and Ryuuya said, "Oh yeah, I don't know where she is Joel. But she's alive somewhere in my house I think. Go in if you want. No one is stopping you."

Ryuuya started walking away and Rias asked, "Where are you going?"

Ryuuya answered, "For a walk. See you later."

Elizabeth said, "Don't let him go for that walk. He's badly injured."

Ryuuya heard that and they saw the blood and Ryuuya snapped his fingers and the road was repaired and Issei saw that and Ryuuya started walking away and Issei walked in front of him and the President of the United States called Ryuuya and said, "Did you take care of the problem?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yessir. How may I help you?"


	6. Chapter 6

The President of the United States called Ryuuya and asked, "Did you take care of the problem?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yessir. How may I help you?"

The President answered, "I want to reward you. Come to the White House whenever you're available."

Ryuuya said, "The White House sir. You are inviting me there."

The President answered, "Yes I am Ryuuya. I'll be waiting."

Ryuuya heard that and the President hung up and Ryuuya put his phone away and Issei asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Ryuuya answered, "The President of the United States invited me to the White House."

Elizabeth heard that and said, "I got the same message."

Ryuuya grinned and said, "I really don't want to go."

Rias said, "Then don't go."

Elizabeth said, "That's the thing. If we don't go, he'll come for us."

Ryuuya said, "Well, we'll be back."

Michelle said, "Be careful."

Ryuuya grabbed Elizabeth and said, "Activate."

The gear appeared and Ryuuya flew to the White House and got there in no time at all.

They appeared inside of the White House and said, "We're here."

The President heard that and said, "Welcome. The US thanks you for your support Ryuuya and Elizabeth. You defeated a God. And we're proud of you for that. So will you accept this as a reward."

The President took out a box that held a bomb in it and Hawan said, "Don't accept it."

Elizabeth stared at Ryuuya and Ryuuya looked at her and the President asked, "Will you accept it?"

Ryuuya took the box and closed his eyes and saw the bombs inside of it and handed it back to him and said, "Sorry sir. We can't accept it."

Elizabeth asked, "Why?"

Ryuuya answered, "He's not the President of the United States."

The President smiled and said, "Yes I am. Jason Trevor right."

Ryuuya grinned and said, "We're leaving."

Jason said, "I can't allow that Ryuuya. The party is just getting started."

Elizabeth heard that and Jason snapped his fingers and Devils started running in and Ryuuya looked around and said, "Oh shit."

Elizabeth asked, "What's going on here sir?"

Jason answered, "I've been turned into a Devil. And that man that you killed worked for us. Hades. He was worth every damn penny."

Ryuuya grinned and Jason said, "Kill them."

Ryuuya grabbed Elizabeth and threw her back to Japan and Issei saw her and caught her and Ryuuya turned around slowly and saw the guns and said, "Don't shoot."

Jason said, "They won't listen to you Ryuuya."

Ryuuya heard that and Ancalagon said, "Get out of there Ryuuya."

Ryuuya jumped out of the window and they started shooting at him and Ryuuya was hit so many times and Ryuuya tried getting to his house and Jason said, "Die Ryuuya."

The Devils flew after him and Elizabeth said, "Ryuuya's in danger. The United States is in danger."

Michelle asked, "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth answered, "The President of the United States is a Devil. And Hades worked with him."

Sona heard that and said, "So we're up against an army of Devils."

Ryuuya made it back and the Devils saw that and flew back and Ryuuya grinned and his gear disappeared and put his hands on the ground and started pushing himself up and Rias saw all the bullet holes and asked, "Are you ok Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya said, "Elizabeth, take these bombs and throw it into the sky where I came from."

Elizabeth heard that and said, "You took the bombs."

Ryuuya said, "You have 10 seconds to throw them. If you don't, then we all die."

Elizabeth opened it and then threw the box of bombs toward them and the Devils saw that and flew away from the bombs and Ryuuya said, "This should be fun Jason Trevor."

Joel said, "If you ever need us Ryuuya, just call."

Ryuuya said, "I got it."

Issei saw the blood coming out and Ryuuya snapped his fingers and Issei heard that and a dragon appeared and asked, "What's wrong sir?"

Ryuuya answered, "Kill me already."

The dragon laughed and said, "You mean heal you sir."

Ryuuya said, "Nope, I mean lift this house up and bring to an empty field. I plan on using it to create my new house."

The dragon said, "Let's go everyone. We got work to do."

Asiasahm saw that and said, "You own dragons as pets."

Ryuuya said, "Reincarnated Devils to be exact. And yes, I own them."

Michelle said, "Wait, you were a Devil."

Ryuuya said, "You are totally surprised. My sister is as well."

Ancalagon said, "Ryuuya and Mayumi Shiba are really Ryuuya and Mayumi Gremory. The oldest members of the family. Everyone fears them."

Rias heard that and Ryuuya stood up and the healing dragon appeared and said, "I'm here."

Ryuuya smiled and said, "Heal me."

The dragon did and said, "You'll be fine soon sir."

Ryuuya said, "Thank you."

Rias asked, "Are you really Ryuuya Gremory?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes I am. But Jason doesn't know that. No one except Zekram Bael knows about my true ability. Me doing that is nothing. But using the weapon of destruction is what scares the world. I can't wait to go in a Rating Game again."

Rias heard that and said, "A Rating Game."

The dragons started lifting the building and carried it to the location that he wanted and Ryuuya called Mayumi and said, "It's time. They know our true identities."

Mayumi smiled and said, "OK. I'm on my way. Bring my people as well."

Ryuuya said, "Yep."

Mayumi said, "OK. I'm on my way."

Ryuuya said, "Good. I'll be waiting."

Sona heard that and Ryuuya said, "It was too early to tell them Ancalagon. Way too early."

Ancalagon said, "I'm sorry sir."

Ryuuya smiled and said, "Don't mention it."

Sona said, "You can't be serious."

Ryuuya said, "What is she talking about? We're going to build the building together."

Rias said, "We are."

Ryuuya said, "No, Mayumi and I will be."

Issei said, "But we could help."

Ryuuya said, "That's up to you."

Sona said, "OK. We'll help out."

Joel said, "Definitely."

Asiasahm said, "Let's do it."

Mayumi and her team appeared and asked, "What's up everyone? But I think this group keeps getting bigger."

Ryuuya said, "OK, everyone is here. It's time to go to the new location of my house."

They said, "Yessir."


End file.
